familyguyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Buckimion
Heard Characters Oh, sorry! I thought we were only supposed to put the character in "Appearances" if they appeared, not if you heard them.--FamilyGuyIsAwesome1 20:24, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Regarding my welcome Thanks for having me! I see you've updated some of my articles already; you're very quick! Hope to collaborate here in the future. Regards, -jeremydt Which episode...? Which episode was the 'British Drive-By' scene in? I think it was 'Long John Peter' but that might've just been the fight scene Believe that 'One if by Clam' in the 3rd season --Buckimion 16:52, February 2, 2010 (UTC) that might be it. I couldn't remember that episode for like a week. Thanks. Peter Griffin Should Peter's rendition of John Wayne at the first thanksgiving ("Happy THanksgiving, Pilgrims") be under his quotes? Probably...I'm not sure of its current context. notshep has kind of taken the whole quotes thing under his wing and I'm mostly content with what he does...but I've gotten a couple of complaints about the quotes degenerating into entire scenes of dialog and not just single lines. --Buckimion 16:54, February 3, 2010 (UTC) It's not that much of a problem, it's just that it was said in one episode, and nothing more. I thought it wasn't too necessary. Also, what happened a few days ago? The home page was yellow. It looked weird, but cool. For some reason all of wikia defaulted to a mostly unused standard color scheme called monobook. It irritated me but I couldn't do anything about it. Just had to wit for it to straighten itself out. --Buckimion 16:41, February 5, 2010 (UTC) It did fit the color of DVD Box Set 1 well, though. Either way, I like this one better Where's Ollie? How long has it been since there was an Ollie Williams bit? The last one I remember is from the end of season 7, but that wasn't too funny. Ollie was one of my favorite characters, and it seems like they're going to kill him off soon, like they did the Vaudeville Guys and Patty the fighting irish midget. Good question, unfortunately, I don't have an answer. I know of no plans to kill Ollie but I believe they are going to kill off another mid-major character in September. I know who but I've been asked not to tell. :) --Buckimion 16:25, February 9, 2010 (UTC) :Just look and Ollie was in 420 late last April. Given that he has only made an appearance or two a season, he hasn't been missing all THAT long. Still have 9 more episodes to go this year. --Buckimion 16:30, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Editing Hi there! Many unregistered people vandalize the pages. Can you block the editing for them? -- Hunocsi 20:50, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Unfortunately I can't do a blanket block of all unregistered users. I can block high-target pages and ban those that I catch. Thanks for reverting on the other person - have blocked. --Buckimion 20:56, February 13, 2010 (UTC)